


Hugs & Kisses

by Panda365



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is mushy, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Natasha is back, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: Natasha is back and Bruce just wants to hug her to death.No plot, just cuddles.*Tumblr Request
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181882
Kudos: 20





	Hugs & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the request! I hope you enjoy this! It was so fun to write. :)

Natasha can't breathe. She's drowning again with her chest full of something warm- akin to a warm apple cider.

Bruce is hanging on her every word since she's returned and he can't seem to let her go for more than a few minutes at a time.

She's currently caught up in his arms; if she didn't know better, Natasha would start to believe Bruce is making an attempt at sofacation.

"Alright, hold on, I can't breathe," Natasha finally asks for a little pause in his tight hugs, a moment to take an inhale without his face in the crook of her neck.

She chuckles when he frees her and shakes her head. He lifts his hands;

"Sorry, I realize I'm being clingy."

"But?"

He smiles back nervously, "But I missed you. I didn't think I'd…"

His voice drops as he trails off. With his hands on the desk she's sitting at, he can free her physically but his eyes haven't moved from off of hers.

When Clint came back with his report, all hope was lost. The words "Nat's gone," still haunt his dreams and waking nightmares no matter how long she's been back for.

Losing his two best friends in Natasha and Tony hurt more than words can express, but having them back still feels like a farce. And if he hung on Tony as much as he's hanging in Natasha, the man might just punch him in the face.

Imagining where she's been, what she's experienced, crosses his mind every other hour. Natasha has an a-game poker face for every question he asks but when he hugs her the truth always comes out.

Her tension disappears and she'll acknowledge his protective action with a hum, lay her head on his shoulder or on a rare occasion; reluctantly hug/kiss him back. She's slipped a few stories of her hellish experience. The dark scene she found herself in. No light, no hope, no air...

Romanoff tucks a hand behind her neck and squints, trying to find the right words without causing this man any more emotional turmoil. She's seen him cry only once before; when she first came walking up the hill. The physicist; a complete and utter puddle of tears that wouldn't let her out of his grip for a good solid hour and a half;

"You didn't think you'd see me again."

Bruce shakes his head and fiddles with the side of the desk. He’s trying his best to grab onto something- anything other than her. He needs to feel grounded, "No."

She nods with an understanding. Natasha reaches a hand over his. She tenderly brushes her thumb over his flesh and grins, her eyes looking up to his brown ones.

"Can I hold you?"

She smiles over his ask and nods once more. He can’t stay away for more than a minute...

He doesn't appear to be in control of his lower lip that starts to twitch and burn red as his eyes suddenly turn, "Yes, you can."

He crouches, sits at the bench beside her and he's right back at it; his arms wrapped around her frame and squeezing her close. Natasha melts against him and embraces the fact that she won't be moving for a bit. Her eyes close with her head against his chest. She does feel safe in his arms.

Her hand reaches to touch him, inching up to his shoulder. Bruce winces and retracts just a bit- an injury still as prevalent as the hole in his heart. She wants to fix it, focus on him and take away his pain despite her own. 

He's mentioned that incident all of about one time, still struggling to heal especially in his more human state he’s retracted to purely for her preference. 

She knows the lengths he went ton go to get her back- to bring her home. He’d stop at nothing until she returned- she loves how much he cares.

Natasha nuzzles against his neck as she's done many times before and kisses his cheek;

"I still adore you, Bruce."

He blushes, lifts a hand to rub at his eye and returns it immediately to her back;

"Yeah? I'm not too much?"

She snickers playfully, "I'm not going to lie; you're intense. And you need to stop picking me up when I'm trying to dice tomatoes in the kitchen."

"Sorry."

"And kissing me when I'm trying to sip my coffee."

"Sorry."

"Just wait until I swallow the cup of caffeine? So it doesn't spill over my nice new jacket?"

He bites his lip guilty, "Sorry, I can buy you a new jacket because you’re here."

“Yes Bruce, I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

”I know...”

She laughs lightly, "Just; maybe wait to pick me up? Wait until I don't have a knife in my hand? I almost nailed you the other day."

"I'm sorry."

He’s apologizing?! She laughs, “I honestly just don't want to accidentally stab you."

"Good to know."

His grip loosens and she glares, turning her head up from his neck to face him, "Who said you could drop your hands? Don't you dare let me go."

He nods obediently and returns to his tighter grip, "I won't, I promise."

Natasha's face returns to his good shoulder and she gives him a squeeze, grinning over the feeling of his lips pressing over her forehead with four sweet kisses.

She's not moving anytime soon so she indulges him, pecking at his lips in reply to make him blush so innocently.


End file.
